


Lies, Trust, and Communication

by princelogical



Series: Queerplatonic Logince Verse [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acephobia, Angst, Deceit is a jerk, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “You lie to Logan. He can’t ever fully make you happy. What you two have is pathetic you’ll get bored with him because you need something to please the sides of you he can’t feed.“Roman feels anger, so scalding hot, wrench through him from his core and he draws his sword.or.After the video, Deceit comes along and tries to make a mess of things.





	Lies, Trust, and Communication

After Deceit sinks out and the cameras are turned off, Roman tells everyone he needs to go to the bathroom and sinks down to the halls in the mindscape where Deceit waits, a stupid smirk on his face as if he’s been expecting Roman all along.

“Looking quite dashing today, Roman,” Deceit says and Roman doesn’t know whether it’s a lie or not. The “thank you,” that slips feels involuntary.

“Why’d you show up?” Roman snarls.

“Don’t get cocky. It was completely in my realm.”

“You pretended to be _Patton_.”

“Pretending is what I do. It’s what you do too.”

“I don’t pretend,” Roman says. “Not like you.”

Deceit smirks. “You lie, Roman. You lie about everything. You lie and say you love yourself. You lie about your ideas. You lie to yourself.” An incredibly sinister look crosses Deceit’s face and Roman finds his hand reaching for his sword. "And you lie to Logan. He can’t ever fully make you happy. What you two have is pathetic you'll get bored with him because you need something to please the sides of you he can't feed."

Roman feels anger, so scalding hot, wrench through him from his core and he draws his sword, snarling. Deceit actually stumbles back and curls his lip.

“Oh dear. Did I hit a nerve?”

“How did you know about Logan and me?”

“He told me.”

“Liar.”

“Or am I?”

Roman resists the urge to run his sword through Deceit. His hands tremble. “Yes.”

Deceit grins. “Oh come now, Roman. I’m still a part of Thomas. I had an idea of what was going on with you two. It’s so funny to me. Roman, slutty-”

“Don’t use that word.”

“ _Slutty_ Roman able to love someone as broken as Logic?”

“He’s _Logan_. And he’s not broken.”

“Isn’t he? He can’t love you in the right way.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Roman says. “I might not understand his… orientation. But there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“He can’t love you in the right way, Roman. You deserve better.”

Roman sheaths his sword, hands trembling. “I’m leaving before I stab you and your stupid snake face.”

“Oh, you do that, honey. Just don’t forget what I said.”

Roman sinks out, watching Deceit wave as he goes down. Roman takes a deep breath and looks at the occupants of the living room; Virgil's practically in Patton's lap on the couch as Patton runs his hand through his hair and scrolls through his phone. Logan sits off on the edge of the couch, staring blankly. 

"You okay, Roman?" Patton asks softly. Roman nods, crossing his shaky hands around himself.

"What about you, Patton?" he asks. "Are you okay?"

Patton shrugs and smiles. "I'm okay. Just worried about you guys."

Virgil snorts. "What's new?" Patton gives a small smile and leans back, closing his eyes. Roman walks over beside Logan and sits down, nudging him with his knee. He wants to hug him tightly but he knows Logan's not really receptive to such touches all of the time, especially in front of the others.

Logan looks to Roman and gives a tight smile. "I think I would like to shower," he says. His voice sounds completely robotic and void of feeling. 

Roman nods. "Okay." Worry swims in his gut. "I'll be there in a little bit." Logan nods and rises only to sink out again. Roman stares at the spot where Logan was. 

"I'm worried about him," Patton says. "He went through about a hundred "logical" reasons why he should have noticed it wasn't me for a half hour." 

"He's such an idiot," Virgil grumbles. "He doesn't have to blame himself like that." And through the scowl and the growl in Virgil's tone, Roman sees the worry. 

"I didn't notice either," Roman mumbles quietly and almost hopes no one hears him but seconds later he feels a foot smash into his thigh.

"Not you too," Virgil snaps. 

"Be nice, kiddo," Patton says. "But he's right. Blaming yourself is... no fun. Or necessary." 

Roman sits on the couch for a while longer, just chatting casually with Patton and Virgil, until he rises and says he should probably get to bed.

“You guys should get sleep too,” he says.

Patton nods and gives a gentle smile. Virgil just salutes then shoots him finger guns. Roman heads to his room, fully expecting Logan to be out of the shower and reading a book against Roman’s pillows. It was something Logan loved to do, saying something about, “Your room allows me to fully imagine the events of these novels. It is breathtaking.”

Roman’s used to a fifteen minute, at most, shower from Logan but tonight, as he returns to his empty room and checks his watch, it has officially been forty-five minutes and Roman can't help but grow worried when he still hears the water running from inside the bathroom. He sighs and sets aside his phone and makes his way to the bathroom door where he lands several erratic knocks on the door. 

"Having fun in there?" he asks teasingly, trying to muffle the undercurrent of worry. There's a deep sigh and the water shuts off. 

"I will be out in a few moments," Logan's voice comes through the door. It's slightly choked and Roman's heart sinks. Logan definitely had been more upset than he’d let on.

"Take your time," he says and heads back over to the bed. He scrolls through a few Instagram posts until his thoughts are too distracting and he sets aside his phone with a deep sigh. He could tell that the whole thing with Deceit had upset Logan, even though he hid it well.

Roman knows his partner well enough to know that he hates being silenced. He hates having his influence on Thomas taken away. He hates feeling helpless in solving a problem or being shut up by force. Roman scowls. He's never quite hated anyone like he hates Deceit. Even if the snake can... flatter him at times.

_You lie, Roman. You lie about everything._

Roman shakes his head to try to forget the conversation with Deceit. It doesn’t matter. He crosses his legs and watches the door, waiting patiently for Logan to collect himself enough to leave the bathroom. Eventually, he does, towelling his damp hair and wearing one of Roman's too-big white pullovers. The sight makes him smile.

"What?" Logan asks as if challenging Roman to say something scathing. 

"Nothing," Roman says with a smirk. “You just look adorable.”

“I am not _adorable_ ,” Logan says and hangs the towel up over the bathroom door. He adjusts his glasses and Roman notes his unsteady hands. Logan looks back over to him and smiles, climbing into bed and sitting across from Roman on his knees and hands neatly in his lap.

"You can tell me about it… what you’re feeling right now," Roman offers, "if you'd like." 

Logan shrugs. "There is not much to be said that is significant." 

"Okay. I'm just saying, it doesn't have to be 'significant' for you to share it with me." Roman extends his hands, palms up. Slowly, Logan extends his own hands out and drops them inside Roman's. Roman closes his fingers around Logan's and meets Logan's eyes and smiles. Logan doesn't notice, just stares at his encased fingers with interest. 

"Do you think I'm weak?" Logan asks finally. He refuses to meet Roman's gaze, continuing to stare at their fingers. 

"Not at all," Roman says.

"Okay."

"Do you think you're weak?"

Logan's nose scrunches. "I hope I am not." He takes a deep breath and leans forward. Roman catches him by the shoulders as Logan rests his forehead against Roman's chest. Roman feels Logan swallow and shuffles closer. 

"This isn't weak?" Logan asks voice muffled in the fabric of Roman's white jacket. 

Roman works his words through the lump in his throat. "No. Of course it’s not."

"What if I... cried? Would that be weak?"

"Absolutely not." 

Logan takes a deep breath and Roman feels the catch in it. 

"Breathe," Roman says and neither he nor Logan has needed a reminder to do such a basic thing for a while. And somehow, the word hurts more after being unused for so long. 

"I cannot," Logan whispers and Roman feels one tear land on his pinkie. He draws his hand up and lifts Logan's chin. Logan meets his eyes dead on. Logan looks exhausted. He looks broken. But he still looks like Logan.

"It's difficult but I know you can," Roman says. 

Logan takes a deep breath. "I did not expect Deceit's appearance to be so upsetting to me."

Roman nods. "Same."

"Oh dear... you..." Logan sighs. "I am being selfish. His presence likely upset you as well." 

"You're not selfish," Roman says. He runs his thumbs over Logan's biceps and feels Logan relaxing under the touch. "It... upset me. A little."

"You don't have to make your feelings seem less significant for my sake, Roman, you know that."

"I do know that," Roman says. "I'm just mostly upset he had the audacity to pose as Patton of all people."

Logan nods. "It took me far too long to notice," he says. 

"Same."

Logan sighs again and Roman watches his lower lip wobble then sink his teeth into it, closing his eyes. "I let him fool me with flattery and impressive knowledge."

"I was no better," Roman says. "I was too eager to engage in one of my "frivolous" displays."

Logan flinches. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I wasn't making a jab at you, Lo, I'm sorry." Roman wraps his arms around Logan and pulls him close. He smells like Roman's strawberry shampoo and Roman closes his eyes, filled with a sudden surge of affection. 

"Are you sure I do not hinder you?" Logan asks as they pull away and Roman stands up to grab blankets. It's a triple layer of blankets kind of night. 

Roman frowns, pulling a stack from the closet. "What do you mean?"

"I don't..." Logan blushes. "I don't tend to your sexual or romantic needs. I often wonder if it makes you wish, perhaps, you hadn't… agreed to be with me."

"Stop right there. Don't even go there." Roman unfolds the blankets and watches Logan stare resolutely at his shaking hands. "I told you, I love you. Okay?" 

"You could experience far more of the pleasure you likely desire without me to worry about."

Roman sighs and sets down the blankets on the bed. "Deceit caught you after the video too, didn't he?"

For several moments it's silent and the whole room is still. Finally, Logan nods. 

"Deceit lies," Roman says firmly. "He lies. I'm happy. Never been happier, honestly. We're like a happy little family with two kids."

Logan snorts and rolls his eyes. "If you believe you are one of the parental units, you are sorely mistaken."

Roman gasps and feigns offence, throwing a hand to his chest. "I make a wonderful princely dad."

"You and Patton put sprinkles in your cornflakes," Logan says dryly. "Virgil and I clearly are the mature and responsible ones."

"Says the one who forgets to eat for seven hours because _oh, Roman it's such an important project_."

Logan rolls his eyes. "I'm not that bad." 

"Of course," Roman says lightly with a smirk. He picks up a blanket and unfolds it, fluffing it out. Then he tosses it to Logan who grasps it hesitantly like one might hold a loaded gun that could go off at any moment.

“You said _too_. Did Deceit converse with you after the video?” Logan asks.

Roman sighs. “Yeah, he did. Just saying the usual bullshit.”

“I see. I apologise, Roman. Did his words upset you?”

“Most of it was lies,” Roman says. “So not by much.”

“Do you wish to… discuss it? I am willing to if it will provide comfort for you.”

Roman feels the corner of his eyes crinkle as he grins and leans in, pressing a kiss on Logan’s forehead. Logan looks unbelievably flustered and shoves Roman aside, blushing spreading across his cheeks.

“You’re softer than you let on, Lo,” Roman says.

Logan adjusts his glasses and looks so red, Roman can almost feel the heat radiating off him. “I am not.”

“Sure,” Roman drawls and wraps his arms around Logan, drawing him down and rolling on top of him as Logan squirms.

“Get off of me, you great oaf.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“No, you are cutting off my oxygen by putting all the pressure on my chest.”

Roman snickers and slides down, easing up on Logan so his chin is at Logan’s chest level. “Better?”

Logan nods but a frown still presses into his brow.

“Hey. What’s going on in that Einstein brain of yours?”

Logan’s frown deepens. “Roman, I do not have Einstein’s brain; that’s entirely impossible on every level- physical and-”

“Joke. It’s a joke, my dude.”

“Oh. Apologies.” Logan adjusts his glasses.

“I’m asking what you’re thinking about.”

“Ah, I see. I am… thinking that it is frightening how easy Deceit is able to make those believe his lies.”

Roman nods. “I know. I think Virge knows more than any of us, to be honest. So he just believes none of it.”

“Is that the way to go then?” Logan asks. “To not believe anything he says?”

“Maybe.”

Logan nods. “Perhaps.”

“We should talk about the things he said to us in private. I can tell what he said is still bothering you,” Roman admits.

“We should.”

“Not tonight?”

Logan lets out a shaky laugh. “No. I am too exhausted to take apart all that he… said to me.”

“Me too,” Roman admits. He slides off Logan and grabs for the all the discarded blankets and untangles them, throwing another one to Logan. “Let’s just forget about it tonight. But let’s not forget about it tomorrow, okay? I know it’s painful but… we’ve gotta communicate.”

Logan shudders. “Communication.”

“Ick. I know.”

Logan actually laughs and it’s such a relieving sound. Roman pulls three of the blankets over himself them drags himself under the covers. Logan follows suit. Roman allows the room to grow dim, only dimmed lights lighting around the bed. Roman closes his eyes and finds himself drifting until he hears Logan speak up.

“I find that communicating with you is much easier than I anticipated,” Logan says quietly. “I appreciate that I am able to be… honest with you. And you still seem to enjoy my presence.”

Roman scoots closer, heart feeling warm and Deceit’s words quieter than ever. “Ditto.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’m writing too much lately? Whoops. I just enjoy writing in this verse so so so much. I didn’t realise this even was a concept I would become so… in-love with writing but it is. Healthy relationships, man. Makes me feel hopeful for the future aha. :) 
> 
> Also, *coughs* bouta to pull out my greedy writer voice, but feedback is always nice. ♥


End file.
